


One Night Stand

by chazz_anova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: A smutty Yami Bakura x Reader, definitely porn without plot lol
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One Night Stand

You stepped into the club, the smell of sex and sweat enticing you deeper into the throng of people. Once you were in the centre of the dance floor, you started to sway and turn to the beat- attracting some attention, including a man with longer white hair, when you locked eyes you knew who you were dancing for.   
As you moved to the rhythm- you felt him getting closer and closer until there were hands on your hips, pulling you back and making you grind on him. The dominance was definitely a plus in your book, so you started to press purely against him, trying to tease him. “Looks like I caught my prey for the night.” He whispered in your ear, and you felt your breath hitch. His voice was salty sweet, like a bitter dark chocolate- dripping with danger and possession. You knew who you were leaving with.   
He held your hand as he led you into his apartment, the desire thick in the air between you. “What’s your name?” He asked, breaking the silence. “(Y/N). Yours?”   
“Bakura… but I’d prefer those pretty lips to call me master.” He responded and turned to face you before finally opening the door to his apartment. You were already super wet, just his voice making you entirely submissive. After closing the door, he was on you- kissing you roughly and biting your bottom lip hard which made you moan involuntarily. His tongue snaked its way into your mouth, twirling around yours before retreating again. He did this a few times before pulling away to capture the most sensitive part of your neck in a harsh bite, causing you to yelp- you could tell that made him hard. Soon, he was pushing you into his room and onto the bed, where you immediately turned to face him and sit at the edge of the bed. “Open your mouth.” He ordered, unbuckling his belt and removing it. You sat there with your mouth agape and your tongue slightly out- waiting for him to let you suck his cock. He finally took off his boxers and guided his member into your mouth, you started to lick the tip gingerly and kiss down his shaft- clearly not doing it how he wanted. He wrapped his belt gently but firmly around your neck, and made you open your mouth again so he could forcefully shove himself into your throat. You jolted at the harshness, but soon stilled and began to suck as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into your throat, making you take it all. As rough as he was being, it was making you insanely wet.   
Almost as if he read your mind, he reached down to push your legs apart and start toying with your clit. “Well, you’re already soaking for me, (Y/N). Such a naughty girl.” You moaned around his cock in your mouth and started to grind on his fingers gently massaging your most sensitive spot. You could tell you weren’t going to last long as your climax approached quickly. Bakura positioned his fingers to line up with your hole, “How bad do you want me to fuck you, kitten? Can you convince me that you deserve my cock?” He murmured in your ear before biting your earlobe gently. You mewled, upset at the loss of contact of his fingers. He pulled your hair back forcing you to stop sucking on him, so you could answer his question. “I need it… master. Please, I’m yours.” You said and looked at him with pleading eyes. “All you deserve right now are my fingers, but soon.” He retorted and slipped his fingers into your wet pussy. You were losing your mind as he curled his fingers inside of you- applying pressure to your g-spot. You were laying on the bed now, moaning helplessly- only to have him lean down to start tonguing your clit, vigorously fingering you now. “I-I’m gonna cum!” You gasped, as soon as the words left your mouth you felt him move away and stop touching you, leaving you on the edge and needing release. “Ugh please fuck me now, I need it. I need to cum for you.” You whined and fidgeted in discomfort at being so close to cumming but so far. “Alright, you’ve been a good girl.” Bakura commented and with a devious grin, guided his cock into you- making your back arch and you sigh with relief. “Yes, holy fuck…” You murmured and he started to pump in and out of you, giving you every inch of him with every thrust. You were squirming so much- he grabbed your wrists with one hand and steadied himself against the bed with the other. His thick cock slammed into you repeatedly, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm with each hit against your g-spot. He pulled out of you unexpectedly, which earned him a whine of protest from you. Immediately- Bakura flipped you over and propped you up on all fours, shoving his cock back into you quickly. You gripped the sheets of his bed, sweat forming on your brow as you moaned and moved your ass back up against him to keep him deep inside of you. “Can I cum now master?” You asked, arching your back and moaning in between words. “Cum for me, kitten.” He said and spanked your ass hard. You gasped and finally felt climax overcome you, at the same time, he pulled out of you and moved swiftly to stand in front of you- pumping his cock by hand. Knowing what he wanted, you took it into your mouth and sucked and licked quickly for only a few moments before he came in your mouth. You swallowed it all and licked your lips. “Thank you…” You said breathlessly and he pushed a strand of hair out of your face, “Good girl.”


End file.
